


how dare you?

by alyssa9779



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa9779/pseuds/alyssa9779
Summary: This was a request for Ben cheating on the reader! Fair warning, this is not happy.





	how dare you?

It started like any other day. You wake up next to the love of your life. You roll over to face him and as his gorgeous green eyes flutter open, your heart skips a beat. It never ceases to amaze you how much he still affects you. It’s like an eternal honeymoon phase, whenever you see him you get butterflies. You lean in to give him a quick peck, despite him groggily moaning about morning breath. You couldn’t be bothered by it, you love him too much to skimp your morning kiss.

You want to get out of bed just about as much as he does, but you know that he’s got a big day ahead of him. It’s the last day of filming Bohemian Rhapsody, so there’s a huge cast party tonight. He groans and rolls over, digging his head back into his pillow. You smile, he’s precious. He doesn’t seem like he’s moving so you lay his clothes out and trek downstairs to make the two of you breakfast.

He finally stumbles down the stairs, the clothes you laid out are haphazardly thrown on and his hair is sticking up in every direction. You grin and walk over to give him a proper kiss. You can feel him grinning into it and wrapping his arm around your waist. You giggle, but tell him he’s got to hurry up and eat breakfast, he’s already running late. You can tell he’s less than pleased but he thanks you for making his favorite.

Once he’s finally ready, the two of you head off to start your day. You usually don’t go to work with him, but today’s different. You want to be there to see everyone together for probably one of the last times. You’ve gotten close with the other boys and some of the members of the crew so you’d like to see them off.

You’re the closest with Rami and to some extent Joe, just because of how close the two of them are. You’ve hung out with them alone on occasion but you know Ben doesn’t love it when you do so. Which to be honest, rubs you the wrong way. You want him to trust you, but you don’t know what else you can do to prove your loyalty to him.

When you arrive on set, you’re met with big hugs from everyone, all of your friends. The atmosphere is absolutely buzzing, everyone is nervous, excited, and a little sad for everything to be ending. You know there’s still a while before the movie comes out, it’s just the end of an era in a way. Seeing everyone all together will be a whole escapade and everyone’s gotten used to this little makeshift family.

The day carries on like normal, there aren’t many tears until the end. The last scene where the camera circles Freddie, and Rami, ever the professional, nails it every time. Before the last take, the entire cast and crew have been gathered up to cheer him on. You’ve got Ben by your side, arm protectively wrapped around you. When the director shouts cut, cheers erupt from the crowd. The look of shock on Rami’s face makes you smile. You’re really proud of him. You’re proud of everyone and you’re super excited to spend time with them tonight.

When the time finally comes, you’ve put on your best casual dress. If you’re being honest with yourself, this isn’t really your scene, Hollywood parties. You love Ben and you love your friends so you wouldn’t miss it for the world. You just know that you’re bound to feel a little out of your element.

You sigh and your eyes are pulled away from your scrutiny of yourself when you hear Ben enter. He looks handsome. Like he was born for this. Hell, he probably was. You shoot him a grin and he tells you that you look gorgeous. You blush and look away. He’s not having any of it, he comes up to you and gingerly places his hand on your cheek and once again, slower this time, tells you that you’re gorgeous. He’s so genuine and it makes you happy. You give him a quick peck on the lips and tell him that he looks incredible. He chuckles and thanks you, striking a pose.

Once the two of you finally arrive at the party, it’s already kicked off. Ben made the two of you late. Again. You’re not too upset, considering he’s one of the main actors, he can get away with almost anything and everyone would still love him. For good reason too, he’s something special. You feel so lucky to be dating someone as wonderful as him. You stick around him for the first half hour or so, the two of you chatting on the outskirts, drinks in hand. You wouldn’t have it any other way, to be quite honest.

He eventually gets pulled away by some of the producers to talk business, you understand, of course, so you face the crowds in search of your friends. It’s Rami you find first, he shouts your name happily and opens his arms, pulling you into a huge hug. You hug back and laugh into his chest, telling him it’s good to see him too.

You two drink, dance, and laugh for the rest of the night, with many others joining in. You can’t help but notice that you haven’t seen Ben in a while. You realize it’s probably fine, but something’s eating away at the back of your mind. It’s frustrating. If Rami, the actor who plays the main goddamn character, can find time to spend with you, why can’t your own boyfriend? You think he can sense that something is off with you because he gives you a sympathetic look and pulls you off to the side so the two of you can catch your breath.

He asks what’s wrong and you just tell him that you miss Ben. He smiles and wraps his arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. He tells you that he understands and that frankly, he should probably find Lucy and spend some time with her before the night is over. While he’s walking away, he pauses to turn back and face you. He tells you to go find your man. You smile and head off to do just that.

Unfortunately, the party is winding down and you can’t find Ben anywhere. You’ve looked, you’ve called and texted him, you’ve asked around and turned up with absolutely nothing. You’re outright mad at this point. He takes you to this party and spends all of 30 minutes with you. You expected more out of him. You’re lucky that you drove and kept the keys on you because you’re done with this. You say goodbye to everyone, there are many hugs and numbers exchanged before you get to drive to your and Ben’s flat.

You make your way up the stairs and instantly realize that something is off. The door isn’t shut all the way and when you open it, Ben’s suit jacket is crumpled at the floor. You slowly set your purse down and make your way carefully throughout the house. There isn’t another sign of Ben anywhere. That is until you get to your bedroom. You’ve got a feeling of dread in the pit of your stomach that you’ve been ignoring all night. Now it’s unmistakable. You take a deep breath and poke the door open.

What you see shatters your heart. You quickly place a hand over your mouth to stifle the gasp. There he is, the love of your life, wrapped up in bed with the actress who plays John’s wife. They don’t hear you come in, but when Ben picks her up and shifts their position, he sees you. You’ve got so many things running through your mind right now, you can’t seem to focus on one. When you make eye contact, he freezes. The girl looks up to him and asks what’s wrong. She follows his eyes and also notices you.

Before you can even begin to process what is happening you need her out. Through gritted teeth, you politely ask her to get the fuck out of your bed and the fuck out of your flat. She timidly gathers up her clothes and slinks away. Now on to him. He hasn’t said anything yet. He looks too shell shocked to speak, which isn’t fair. He’s not allowed to be shocked when he made this decision to his own accord.

You don’t know what’s happening until you realize you’re screaming. Everything just comes tumbling out at once. First and foremost, how dare he? How dare he doubt your loyalty when he goes and does this? How dare he bring her to your home? In your room? In your goddamn bed? How dare he string you on this entire time, for years, having you believe he loved you? He tries to cut in there, telling you that he’s always loved you and you interrupt him. You tell him that he doesn’t and there’s nothing he can do to convince you that he does because the damage has been done. He’s made his decision and it wasn’t you.

You’re overwhelmed and you can’t bear to look at his stupid, gorgeous fucking face any longer. You rush out of the room, grabbing your phone off the kitchen counter, and escape. You run. You run until your legs practically give out from under you. You don’t know where you are, so you sit down under a tree and cry for the first time since discovering him. You cry for what he did to you, for all of the broken promises. You cry for what could’ve been, what should’ve been if he could’ve just kept his dick in his pants.

But a treacherous part of you, in the back of your mind, is telling you this is good. That you two never could’ve truly been anything great if this is who he was this whole time. Unfaithful. If he did it once, who knows how many times he has done it throughout the course of your relationship. There is one thing you do know to be absolute fact because of this. Ben Hardy is a damn good actor.

You don’t know what else to do, so you give Rami a call and explain the situation. He asks where you are and you have to get up to find a roadsign. He’s there in a heartbeat, hugging you and letting you cry. He’s running his hands through your hair and telling you that it’ll all be okay, even though it feels like it won’t. You look up at him and notice the unshed tears in his eyes. Just for a moment, just for a small moment, you believe him.


End file.
